Four plus One, Five Times the Fun
by The Utterly Fabulous Z
Summary: "Remus. Remus Lupin. Pleasure to meet you." "I can't explain it... It'll change the future." "How could you!" "I want you to know, if we don't make it out of this alive, I love you, with all my heart!" "That was so...wow." "James, I won't see you again. Peter, pave your way carefully. Sirius, no matter what they say, you're innocent. Remus, see you third year. Severus... goodbye."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Enjoy!

* * *

It all started when I found that book.

Let me backtrack a little bit. My name is Brynlee May Wolfe, I'm apparently 11 years old because I found that dam book. I'm actually 15, live with my Aunt Jeanine Brevins and Uncle Ezekiel Brevins (they're awful) and my (bratty) cousin Izabelle, who is four months older than I am. My parents died when I was two or three, my relatives say my dad was high and driving with my mom, and they crashed into a building. I say minotaur turd. My story is like that of Harry Potter's, which became my one reason for staying at my relatives' house (They treat me like the Dursleys' do Harry).

Just before the whole incident happened, Izabelle wanted to go shopping like the little female-dog she is and so the entire family, including myself, ended up spending the day at the mall. The makeup boutique had black and white tile floors, mirrors on every wall, makeup in every direction you looked, people getting facials, it smelled like hydrogen peroxide and chemicals, and was next door to small, ancient bookstore that looked like Nerd-Heaven. I peered into the window, hopefully looking at the treasure trove of literary wonders. "Hey, Aunt Jeanine, can I go check out the bookstore next door?" I had asked hopefully. She looked towards me blankly.

"Hm? Oh, it's you. As long as you don't make us look bad, do whatever your little orphaned heart desires." She flippantly replied. I stared at her in shock before getting up from my seat and walking away. _'Oh, so that's how she's gonna treat me in PUBLIC, great. Bloody fantastic.'_ I thought angrily to myself before opening the door to the old and antique bookstore. A small brass bell chimed as the pane-glass door swung open with a squeak. _'So much better'_ I breathed a mental sigh of relief before perusing the dust-covered shelves. The old dark-stained floors creaked under my feet and the room smelled like pine trees and vanilla.

I sighed after looking at several old books with no appeal to my tastes at all before a textbook-sized, worn, hardbound book caught my eye. I pulled it off the shelf and felt its red-leather binding and musty pages calling out to me. The title read, 'The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6.' _'Isn't that what sixth years at Hogwarts were required to read?'_ I questioned silently, carefully opening it; as if I were afraid I might break it, and looked at the inside cover. "Property of Remus Lupin, borrowed by James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew." it read.

I stared at it for a good two minutes. "This has to be some sort of practical joke, right?" I muttered under my breath, my eyes glued to the four individual handwritings. I flipped the textbook over and looked at the lazily put-on neon-orange price sticker labeled '5.99 euros' I shoved my hand into my pocket and pulled out five euros, 56 euro-cents, and two sticks of gum.

I strolled up to the counter and gently placed the book on it. "I'd like to purchase this book." I told the man behind the counter, a wizened old guy with a long, white beard, equally-long white hair, half-moon glasses, and baby-blue robes. He scanned the bar code on the obnoxiously-neon-orange price sticker and held out his hand for payment.

"That'll be 5.99, please." I put all the money I had on the counter and the man looked at me. "You're short 43 cents, dear." He voiced his thoughts quietly. I sighed, looking at the ground as I pawed the dusty floor with my red Converse sneaker.

"Look, that's all I got on me. Unless you want two sticks of gum, I have nothing else." I explained, looking back up at the salesman. He looked a bit disappointed. The little brass bell chimed again as the pane-glass door swung open with a squeak once more. I turned towards the front of the shop and groaned— my relatives were here. "Not again…" I groaned, dropping my head.

"Brynlee, you've been taking _forever_ , and I want to go home _now_! Don't make me wait any _longer_!" Izabelle whined, stomping her foot. "Momma, make her hurry up!" She complained. Aunt Jeanine held up her wrist and tapped her expensive gold, diamond-studded Rolex with her perfectly manicured nail.

"Hurry up, orphan girl." was all she said in response to her daughter's whining. Uncle Ezekiel was holding several bags of clothes and makeup.

The man at the counter must have felt some sympathy towards me because he pushed both the book and my money back towards me. "Here," he whispered. "I'll take the gum, you can have the book for free—in terms of monetary payment. I knew a boy who had a situation just like yours, and he went on to do great things. I hope that you'll do the same." I looked back at him, and there was a sagely twinkle in his slate-blue eyes. I fished the gum out of my pocket and handed it to him.

"Thanks, mister…" I trailed off slowly, not knowing the man's name.

"Just call me Albus." he filled in, chuckling softly.

"Thank you Mister Albus!" I called as I walked out of the enchanting bookstore that smelled like pine trees and vanilla, with its dark-stained floors and little brass door bell. I peered into the book looking at the spells and handwritten notes within the mostly-crinkled, yellowed pages. "Whoa…" I breathed out in amazement. I recognized some of the spells from the Harry Potter series and my fangirl side was sort of taking over my usually-stable mind.

"Ew, Brynlee's reading! Poppa, tell her to stop it!" Izabelle pouted, stamping her brand-new Gucci high-heels.

"Wretch, put that book away. You're disturbing my little girl." Uncle Ezekiel growled and I sighed as the book closed, emitting a poof of what appeared to be sparkles. I stared at the book before we walked across the train tracks to get to the car across the street. I opened the book again as I was crossing the tracks and was reading it until I heard a 'Vreen! Vreen!' sound and my head shot up. My relatives were safely across the tracks and I was frozen in front of the oncoming train. I braced for impact and then…

This is when everything goes wonky.

* * *

I've already planned the sequel for this. *is happy and smiling* This one will get updated the most out of all my stories! Next chappie kicks things off with... the Marauders arrive!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

* * *

I wake up on the floor of a train, several people standing above me. My head is swimming and I feel as if I were actually hit by the train…. The train! Where am I? I groan as I sit up and some of the people bend down to help me up. I wave them off as I weakly stand up. "Where… am I?" I ask a boy next to me.

"You're on the Hogwarts Express, didn't you know that?" he responds. My eyes widen and I start feeling light-headed. "Hey, are you alright?" the boy asks, stepping to my side.

"I need to sit down…" My mouth seems to move on its own, as I start swaying. The boy moves his suitcase and guides me to the bench where it was. I put my head between my knees and breathe slowly. I occasionally moan in discomfort, the motion of the train making my head throb. I breathe deeply for a solid five minutes before sitting upright. "Thanks…" I trail off, not knowing the boy's name.

"Remus. Remus Lupin. Pleasure to meet you…" he held out his hand and I took it wearily.

Remus Lupin? I know that Harry and I share a birthday, so I must be in the… past? But how is this possi—the book! It must have been the book! My parents must have been the same age as Lily and James, and Aunt Jeanine says they died in a car crash… just like the Dursleys did with Harry's parents… so were they magical folk? If they were, I couldn't use my last name… so I guess it's generator time. "Brynlee May Curtis. The pleasure's all mine." I feel something jabbing me in the side and I reach into my… robe, huh that's odd… pocket and I pull it out. A slender branch exuding energy that has strange markings all over the thicker end and arrows on each of the four sides, three with two lines through it, one with one. _'Like Sirius' wand'_ I think in amazement.

We sit quietly in the compartment until three other boys join us. "D'you mind if we sit here?" the lead boy asks, pulling his suitcase into the compartment.

"I don't mind, do you Brynlee?" Remus replies and I shrug. I'm getting a little sleepy for no reason and my head droops forward. "Brynlee?" Remus asks and I yawn. I mumble something along the lines of 'I'm tired lemme sleep' before I slump to the left onto a tan, leather, large suitcase… with my name engraved in golden script on it? The gods of this universe must like me. Unlike my relatives, they actually care about my well being.

I can hear a chuckle and I lethargically open my eyes. The lead boy is pointing and laughing at me, the black-haired boy behind him doing the same, the short boy suppressing a giggle, and Remus is looking absolutely mortified. "Wha's so funny?" I ask, trying to overcome the throes of sleep.

"Brynlee, you have a frog on you…" Remus explains slowly. I feel something hopping up my robes and I look down lazily, only to find a Chocolate Frog climbing towards my shoulder. I stare at it for a few seconds before grabbing it.

"You think that's funny?" I ask in a bored tone. "Watch this." I pull out my wand and morph it into a realistic gummy-frog and bite its head off. Tastes like green apples and green grapes. The legs continue to kick even after its head met its fate.

"Ew! That's gross!" the lead boy makes a squeamish face and shivers.

I smirk, holding out the still-kicking frog legs. "Want a bite?" the lead boy squeals and I shrug, offering it to the other two, who give the same reaction. I offer it to Remus who looks at it suspiciously before taking a bite of the right foot.

"Just as I suspected, it's a fake. It's made of jelly." he deduces and I give him a round of applause.

"Bravo for being the only one able to call my bluff, Remus Lupin. I will continue to test your deduction skills throughout our years at Hogwarts." I fake-gasp as I remember something. "Remus Lupin can be arranged into 'primus lune' which I think is Latin, meaning ' full moon'. That's kinda cool. The full moon reminds me of wolves… I love wolves." I rant admirably, causing Remus to both redden and pale simultaneously.

"So, who are you exactly?" I ask the three boys.

"The name's James. James Potter." the lead boy bows slightly. I raise my eyebrows a bit.

"Sirius Black." the black-haired boy half-smirks.

"Why so _Sirius_?" I suppress a chuckle before the youngest Black's reaction makes me laugh.

"That is SO not FUNNY!" he growls, stamping his foot. I wave him off and turn towards the last boy.

"I'm P-Peter P-Pettigrew." the last boy stammers. I mentally frown, of course he's the one to go all 'I'm gonna be Voldemort's right-hand man because I'm a rat'.

"I'm Brynlee May Curtis. A pleasure." I introduce myself curtly before standing up. "I'll be back, don't go through my stuff, I'll hex you if you do." I warn and the boys look at me skeptically. "I can use several advanced hexes that not even fifth years can begin to comprehend. Do not touch my stuff." And with that, I walk out of the compartment. I feel a cold thing slither up my shirt under my robes and I freeze in place.

 _"_ _Don't worry, Bryn. I'm your familiar. You may call me Kisali. Before you ask any questions, I'm a Belcher's Sea Snake, I am magical in the way that my venom can be used in several potions and I can survive on land, I am about a foot long and an inch wide, and no; I don't go biting people willy-nilly. That is a bad idea as just a few milligrams has the capacity to kill thousands of humans. I am quite docile and enjoy warm milk, head rubs, and small fish. Do you have any questions?"_ Kisali pokes her head out of my robes and I rub her head.

"Yeah, just one. How are you talking to me?" I ask quietly.

 _"_ _Well, you're not a Parseltongue. I'm magic, that's how. Now, there are two people in the next compartment whom you should be interested in."_ Kisali gestures with her head towards a girl with blue-violet eyes and white-blonde hair and a boy with golden-blond hair and blue eyes. _"I do believe their names are Ryder Wolfe and Alexandria Pennington."_ Kisali gestures with her head for me to sit next to them. I gasp slightly and move towards them, only to walk right past them.

I walk into the next compartment. "Kisali, I can't talk to them. If we're in the same House, I'll talk to them. But it's a bad idea in my opinion, because it would probably cause a disturbance in the space-time continuum, and I don't want that to happen. Understood?" I explain before Kisali could yell at me. Kisali nods the best she can and I look around the compartment. My eyes land on a boy… young Severus Snape. I walk over to him and sit down.

"Hello, my name is Brynlee May Curtis. What's your name?" I hold out my hand and he looks at it suspiciously.

"Severus Snape." he doesn't take my hand, but I sit next to him.

"So, Severus, which House do you think you'll be sorted into?" I ask, even though I already know.

"I don't know." he responds. I can feel Kisali slither out from my shirt pocket and peer at Severus. "How'd you manage to get a snake for a pet? Hogwarts only accepts cats, owls, and toads." Severus asks.

"Ah, that's the thing. Kisali is **not** a pet, she's my familiar. Pets and familiars are two different things. Do you like snakes?" I ask and Severus nods. "She's a Belcher's Sea Snake, the magical kind. They're the deadliest snakes in the world! She's really docile and won't bite unless I tell her to. Right, Kisali?" I ask and Kisali responds with a curt 'Yes'.

"That's incredible," Severus slightly-gasps. "You can talk to her."

"Yes, but I'm not a Parseltongue. I guess you could say that familiars can communicate with their partners." I explain. "If you have _issues_ with people at Hogwarts, you can tell me." I change the topic not very smoothly.

"Okay?" Severus questions. I stand up and stretch.

"I should head back to my stuff. I left it with four boys who thought I ate a live frog. See you later, Severus." I make my farewell, and head back to my compartment. A girl I recognize as Lily Evans is leaving the compartment and we nod to each other in passing.

"Have you boys been behaving yourselves?" I ask, plopping back into my seat next to Remus. The three other than Remus freeze. "Remus?" I tilt my head towards the boy.

He sighs. "James and Sirius tried getting your suitcase open. Peter just watched." he answers.

"Well, Peter, you made a good choice to not touch my things." I turn to the two offenders. "Kisali, come here please." Kisali pokes her head out of my robe collar.

 _"_ _Yes, Bryn? What is it?"_ She asks and I chuckle.

"Glad you asked. Show these little rascals your wonderful smile please." I then whisper "No biting." Kisali nods and snakes her head towards James and Sirius and bares her fangs. "This is Kisali, she's my familiar. As you can see, she is a snake." I gesture to Kisali. "Have you heard of a Belcher's Sea Snake?" I ask the two boys and they slowly shake their heads. "No? Well, let me tell you, Belcher's Sea Snakes are the deadliest snakes on the planet. Just a few milligrams of venom can kill thousands of people. Can you guess what type of snake Kisali is?" The two boys pale and scream like little girls.

"You wouldn't…" James stammers. I give him a look that says 'Would I?' before calling Kisali off.

"The Hogwarts Express is now arriving at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please gather your belongings and depart the vehicle." a voice announces. I grab my suitcase and head off the train.

"Well, here's the first step of the rest of the rest of my life."

* * *

GUYS HAVARTI BROKE HER WRIST.


End file.
